The maid form Hell
by amuto-tadamu-kukamu
Summary: A new demon comes to light. And Ciel gets a new partner Not good at this but please give the story a chance
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler**

* * *

Ciel walked around the mansion worried. "What's wrong with him?" Finny asked confused "We're expecting a very special guest today. Rose Miyamoto" Sebastian said seriously "Why's she so special?" Bar asked confused "She's the best detective in all of Japan and a prodigy" Sebastian said "She is known worldwide for her skills" he said as the doorbell rang.

Sebastian opened the door and looked at the two girls before him. A young girl with long black hair and a bang covering her left eye stood in front of a tall woman, the girl was wearing a red blouse and a black skirt with red heels. The woman behind her was almost as tall as Sebastian and had short black hair and red eyes wearing a maid's uniform."Is this the Phantomhive residence?" the tall woman asked "yes...and may i ask who you are?" Sebastian asked "I am Cynthia, Call me Cindy, I'm Rose Miyamoto's personal maid and bodyguard" Cynthia said smiling.

"Pleased to meet you...I'm Sebastian" Sebastian said bowing "Same to you Sebastian...where is Ciel?" Rose asked confused "In the study...allow me to show you the way" he said happily as he lead Rose to the study. Ciel sat at his desk, his professional stance disguising his worry. Rose had been assigned to help him by the queen must make her very important" Ciel thought

The door to the study opened and Rose walked inside "Hello Miss Miyamoto" Ciel said professionally "Hello Ciel...pleased to meet you" she said bowing "So...the queen has sent you to me herself...may i ask why...although I think I already know" he said taking a sip of his tea

"If you think it has to do with the Jackie the ripper case then your right" Rose said seriously "ah yes...Scotland yard has been keeping to much from me again" Ciel sighed "I have everything we need right here" Rose said smiling as she waved a yellow envelope in the air "and a letter from the queen to prove who i am" she said showing a letter with a red stamp

"All I know is that there has been mass murder all throughout east London much like the jack the ripper case, except it's with men this time." Rose said sighing "I see..." Ciel said nodding "Yes so...shall we go over the files together?" Rose said nodding "yes of course" Ciel said nodding

Ciel and rose looked over the files "the cases are so much alike its almost scary" rose said. Ciel nodded in agreement "Let's see... the victims varied in age but the reproduction organ was cleanly cut. They were all married had children, and were quite tall" Ciel said reading over the file "Cynthia gather information. See if the men met with anyone prior to their deaths" Rose said "Good thinking. Sebastian gather information from the men's families.

"Yes my lord" Sebastian said "Yes madam" Cynthia said doing a curtsey while Sebastian bowed. They both disappeared


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler**

* * *

Elizabeth walked into Ciel's study happily. She froze in place when she saw Rose there with him. "Ciel?" she asked confused "Hello Lizzy" Ciel said bluntly as he continued to look over the files. "Who's...she?" Elizabeth asked confused pointing at rose "my name is rose Miyamoto. a world known detective from Japan. Pleased to meet you" Rose said bowing "She's my co worker for this case" Ciel said smiling as he looked over to rose and Lizzy

"I'm Elizabeth...you can call me Lizzy" Elizabeth said smiling "Pleased to make your acquaintance Lizzy" rose said politely "So...what is your new case?" Elizabeth asked Ciel "Another jack the ripper. This time suspected of being a woman" Ciel said looking at the documents

"The ripper has also left a message for us this time."The demon can see what the human shant. This is the call that the witches chant" Rose said reading from a piece of paper in her hand. "A riddle?" Elizabeth asked "perhaps... or maybe a way to trick us...or even a clue" Rose said knowingly "I agree..." Ceil said "Ciel cant you take a break?" Elizabeth whined "Lizzy's right...working with our minds completely full won't help us" Rose said

In the dining room...

"So Lizzy. what's your relationship with Ciel?" Rose asked bluntly "Lovers I presume?" she added quickly "We're betrothed if that's what you mean" Ciel said nodding Rose giggled "how adorable" she said smiling "What about you? are you betrothed to anyone?" Lizzy asked "Yes. My old childhood friend Aaron. I'm sorry to inform you so late Ciel but he will be coming over, he's so overprotective" rose said sighing

Ciel nodded "not a problem. He has a right to be if we're working on a case this dangerous" Ciel said smirking "Excuse me my lord but you have a guest" Sebastian said bowing. Next to him stood a young boy, around 13 or so. With medium black hair and bright green eyes wearing a white dress shirt and a black jacket with black dress pants and shows bowed "sorry to interrupt" he said

"Hello Aaron" rose said bluntly "hello rose. I'm guessing this is Ciel?" Aaron said looking at the gray haired boy. "Correct. I am Ciel Phantomhive, pleased to meet you" Ciel said smiling "Pleased to meet you as well. I am Aaron Toyama" he said happily "I'm guessing your half British just as rose is?" Ciel asked "correct" Aaron said smiling

"Odd combination of nationalities but...alright" Elizabeth commented

"We'll be preparing dinner" Sebastian said smiling as he and Cindy walked into the room "they seem to be getting along fine" Ciel said skeptically as the two left "I couldn't agree more" Rose said sipping her tea


End file.
